


Лекарство от скуки

by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Multi, Romance, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Немного о главном шиппере гельбуса (и не только) в саншайновом, аушном мире.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Лекарство от скуки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шотландская партия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080423) by [soul_of_spring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring). 



> Вдохновлено текстом «Шотландская партия» и также связан с текстом [«Пигалица»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085351), но может читаться и как самостоятельная работа, все важные моменты из текстов максимально раскрыты и здесь)  
> Ужасное стебное хулиганство.

Скука. Скука-скука-скука. Подавив зевок, Сириус склонился над пергаментом, будто и впрямь что-то записывает.

Подготовительные курсы для авроров от мистера Форестера были очень интересны, когда дело шло о практике, но теория казалась Сириусу ужасно скучной. Особенно учитывая, что он и без того обладал необходимыми знаниями, а эти часы приходилось коротать в страдающем одиночестве, потому что Джеймса, Питера и Рема не просто отсадили по разным углам класса, как бывало раньше, — их отправили в другую группу! 

У мистера Форестера был какой-то свой, никому больше не известный злосчастный рейтинг, и по нему Сириус не оказался в группе ни с одним из своих друзей. Ужасная несправедливость, из-за которой вторую неделю приходилось пребывать в тоске и печали по два часа. 

Единственным человеком, с которым Сириус мог пообщаться на занятиях, оставалась сидевшая справа от него Рея Риддл, но она с таким серьёзным видом что-то записывала карандашом в свой блокнот, что Сириус не хотел ей мешать. Первые пятнадцать минут. После скука пересилила остатки тактичности. 

— Не верю, что ты не знаешь все эти правила и нюансы боевых заклинаний, — придвинувшись ближе, прошептал ей Сириус. — Тем более, ты никогда не ловила каждую преподавательскую реплику, это больше в духе Эванс. 

— Отстань, — буркнула Рея, не отрываясь от блокнота, и Сириус драматично вздохнул. Ну что за день?! Неужели он не заслужил немного человеческого общения?

Пока мистер Форестер отвлекся от остальных студентов и объяснял Мэри Макдональд подходящую скорость движений для разоружающего заклятия, Сириус взмахнул палочкой и невербальным _Акцио_ призвал к себе заметки Реи. 

— Ты что творишь? — прошипела она одновременно с его глухим свистом: «Ни хрена себе». 

Рея Риддл, младшая дочь министра Риддла и крестница Альбуса Дамблдора, никогда не была образцом правильности, и находящиеся в его руках наброски ещё раз это подтверждали. 

Два мага в боевой стойке стояли друг напротив друга, в их лицах реалистично отражались боль и смирение, и здесь чувствовалась настоящая, глубокая и драматичная история. Но нижний рисунок завершал её неожиданно, потому что их волшебные палочки были брошены в быстро заштрихованную траву, а дуэлянты совсем не по-дружески целовались.

— Знаешь, Риддл, я знал, что от тебя многого можно ожидать, — Сириус смущенно кашлянул и внимательнее вгляделся в рисунки. — Это что, директор Дамблдор и… мистер Форестер?!

Последнее Сириус явно воскликнул в полный голос, потому что на них стали оглядываться, а Рея, покраснев до корней волос, резко дернула блокнот в свою сторону.

— Отдай немедленно, придурок. 

Раздался мерзкий звук вырванной страницы, а следом рисунок из рук Сириуса полетел прямо к мистеру Форестеру. 

Рея с гневным видом провела пальцем по шее, обещая, что Сириусу крышка, как только они покинут кабинет, а мистер Форестер разглядывал рисунок несколько мгновений и ехидно заговорил:

— Не знал, что в вас скрыто столько творческих талантов и знаний об искусстве дуэли, мистер Блэк...

— Это моё, сэр, — воскликнула Рея, вскочив со стула. 

— Прекрасно, — насмешливо протянул мистер Форестер. — Тогда, может, вы возьмёте мистера Блэка в ассистенты и покажете нам, как бы выглядела подобная сцена в реальности? 

Сириус бросил настороженный взгляд на Рею, готовясь прийти на помощь в любой момент — как никак, это целиком и полностью его косяк. Но Рее этого, казалось, не было нужно: коротко улыбнувшись, она спросила:

— А может, все-таки отработка, сэр? 

На кончике волшебной палочки мистера Форестера мелькнул небольшой огонёк, и он неожиданно благодушно кивнул:

— Вашим рукам не помешает усердная работа: неделя отработок в зале наград у мистера Филча придётся весьма кстати. Без помощи магии, разумеется. Как и вам, мистер Блэк. 

— Конечно, сэр, — покорно кивнул Сириус, понимая, что они оба легко отделались.

Пламя с палочки мистера Форестера резко взлетело вверх, вызвав испуганный вскрик у наиболее впечатлительных студентов, а на полу появилась горстка пепла. 

Вот только Сириус отличался наблюдательностью и заметил, что рисунок Реи исчез в одном из карманов сюртука мистер Форестера, а не сгорел.

И Сириус совсем не понимал, как на это реагировать.

***

— Все злишься? — спросил Сириус, когда Филч наконец ушёл по своим делам и оставил их с Реей в зале наград вдвоём.

— Расслабься, дорогой, — хмыкнула она, не отрываясь от чистки очередной награды. — Я давно привыкла, что от тебя в моей жизни одни неприятности. 

— Эй, — возмутился Сириус, — я требую уважения! Кто учил тебя играть в квиддич? 

Рея неопределённо пожала плечами и отложила в сторону золотистый значок «За заслуги перед школой», на котором витиеватыми буквами было выведено имя ее отца. И Сириус уловил, что дурное настроение Реи связано как раз с самой отработкой: для многих это было простое наказание, но для Реи зал трофеев превращался в зал восхваления её семьи. 

Награда Минервы Макгонагалл за победу в Турнире Трех волшебников, таблички за отличную учебу с именами Тома Риддла и его старшей дочери Реджины. Даже значок Рионы Риддл оказался на почетном стенде команды по квиддичу факультета Рейвенкло, бравшей кубок школы пять лет подряд. И только имени самой Реи не было нигде, и хотя, как и сам Сириус, она никогда не гонялась за наградами, вряд ли чувствовала себя здесь комфортно. 

Мистер Форестер, оказывается, умел изящно и незаметно мстить.

— Ладно, уговорила, — Сириус откашлялся и подошел к Рее, плюхнувшись на колени. — Рея Риддл, простишь ли ты мне безрассудное поведение и согласишься ли принять в дар бутылку сливочного пива? Она, конечно, не здесь, а в гостиной, но…

— Клоун, — давясь смехом, махнула рукой Рея. — Да и не сержусь я тебя так уж сильно. Вот если бы у мистера Форестера оказался весь блокнот…

— А там есть еще что-то интересное? — заинтригованно спросил Сириус.

— Нет, — ответила она быстрее, чем следовало. 

— Вре-е-ешь, — протянул он. — Да ладно, ты не сможешь уже шокировать меня больше. 

— Уверен? — фыркнула Рея.

— Абсолютно, — с серьезным видом кивнул Сириус, и Рея, прищурившись, решительным шагом направилась к своей сумке. 

— И не говори, что я тебя не предупреждала, — с мстительной улыбочкой сказала она, протягивая ему злосчастный блокнот.

Сириус начал листать страницы, отмечая, что у Реи действительно талант. Лица получались живые и эмоциональные, и он никогда не думал, что один черный карандаш способен не только передать внешность, но и сделать рисунок объемным. А еще интересно было узнавать своих однокурсников в набросках: она даже профиль Нюниуса смогла сделать красивым! Буквально магия.

А потом Сириус перевернул очередную страницу и замер. Изображенная на рисунке картина казалась весьма идиллической. На дереве было вырезано «A&G», и в одном из двух юношей без проблем угадывался директор Дамблдор: благодаря знаменитым очкам-половинкам. Вторым снова вполне мог быть мистер Форестер, но волновало Сириуса совсем не это. Картинка переставала быть милой и пасторальной, когда, с лиц сидящих в обнимку юношей, взгляд падал ниже. 

Там определенно были нарисованы вполне реальные, эрегированные члены. Размер, правда, по мнению Сириуса, был несколько преувеличен, но в остальном картинка соответствовала действительности, и Сириусу не очень хотелось знать, чей половой орган был взять за образец. Да и отсутствие заклинаний, как на магических портретах, здесь очень радовало. Он точно был не готов смотреть, как мужская рука проходит вверх-вниз по члену. 

— Ты правда считаешь, что взаимная дрочка проходит в такой романтической обстановке? — осведомился Сириус, и Рея злобно фыркнула:

— Нет в тебе ничего святого! Берешь и опошляешь!

— Я опошляю? — возмущенно крякнул Сириус. — Мне кажется, здесь вполне можно было обойтись без членов.

— А мне захотелось! 

— Ладно, я понял, что девичьи фантазии выглядят несколько иначе, чем я по своей наивности представлял, — Сириус бросил еще один взгляд на рисунок. — У меня есть несколько претензий к анатомии, но в остальном… хорошо, что мистер Форестер этого не видел. 

— Верно, — рассмеялась Рея, присаживаясь на парту рядом с ним. — Боюсь, больше никто не оценил бы этот вид моего творчества. Особенно мама. 

— Думаешь, он отнёс бы их профессору Макгонагалл? 

— Уж точно не профессору Дамблдору. Тот бы просто посмеялся, да может повесил в доме в Годриковой впадине. 

— Так они действительно...кхм… вместе? — неловко кашлянув, поинтересовался Сириус. 

— Они не афишируют этого, но не забывай, что половину лета я провела дома у Ал... профессора Дамблдора. Мистер Форестер слишком часто заходил то по министерским вопросам, то по вопросам школы, то даже вроде как проведать меня. — Рея коротко рассмеялась. — А то я не знаю, что любимица у него Реджина. И засиживались они, конечно же, пока я не уходила спать. 

— А нам с Джеем ты летом ни слова не сказала.

— Ну вы же не спрашивали.

— Я как-то и не думал о таком. А тебя это не смущает? — осторожно спросил Сириус. — Все-таки мистер Форестер твой… ну вроде как прадед. 

На лице Реи появилась многозначительная улыбка, и она медленно покачала головой. 

— Их перепалки и игры в шахматы стали для меня неиссякаемым источником вдохновения, знаешь ли. 

— Что-то ты недоговариваешь, мисс Риддл, — бросив на нее пристальный взгляд, заметил Сириус. 

— Просто моя интуиция и умение оказаться не в том месте и не в то время раскрыли мне, что история взаимоотношений профессора Дамблдора и мистера Форестера куда интереснее, чем кажется на первый взгляд... 

— Колись уже, — шутливо ткнул её под ребра Сириус и уже серьезнее добавил: — Обещаю никому не рассказывать. 

— Даже Джею? — спросила Рея, и Сириус кивнул.

Он знал, что некоторые тайны сложно держать в себе и хочется поделиться с тем, в ком уверен: они останутся только между вами.

— Как-то ночью, когда профессор Дамблдор думал, что они только вдвоем, то назвал его совсем другим именем, — с лёгким торжеством произнесла Рея. — Геллерт.

***

Ещё с первых курсов Рея была той девчонкой, с которой можно легко и совершенно ненапряжно дружить. Смешливая и авантюрная, как и сами Мародеры, она помогала им избегать обработок, а пару раз даже прикрывала от Макгонагалл. Притом нельзя было сказать, что профессор относилась к дочери со снисхождением — наоборот, ей часто доставалось больше, чем остальным.

При этом Рея не стремилась напроситься в их компанию, предпочитая, с её слов, «полезное и выгодное сотрудничество». Они рассказали ей о проходе в Хогсмид через «Сладкое королевство», а взамен Рея показала им комнату на восьмом этаже, которая появляется, когда это особенно необходимо. Рея помогала им разбираться в непонятных моментах в зельеварении, а Сириус указывал на ошибки и недочёты в трансфигурационных формулах.

Она не была ни Ремусом, ни Питером, ни тем более Джеймсом, но в её обществе Сириусу было комфортно, а теперь у них появилась ещё и пара общих тайн — и это объединяло лучше всяких клятв на крови. 

А еще одним вечером выяснилось, что своеобразные фантазии Реи не останавливались только на профессоре Дамблдоре и мистере Форестере. Иначе Сириус боялся называть его даже в мыслях: дядюшка Альфард рассказывал историю из своей молодости, когда Геллерт Гриндельвальд читал его как открытую книгу. Рея же, как и обычно, вытянула из этой истории совсем другие факты и нарисовала ряд цветных картинок, которые в маггловском мире, кажется, называли комиксом: как мистер Форестер никак не может определиться с выбором цветов для профессора Дамблдора, и в итоге дарит ему фиолетовые розы — под цвет мантии.

Этот комикс Сириусу понравился больше остальных набросков Реи: во-первых, забавной мимикой персонажей, а во-вторых, отсутствием внезапных членов. 

Они как раз возвращались после очередной отработки, и Рея весело рассказывала о своих очередных гениальных идеях для рисунков («Луна, ковер-самолёт и светящиеся феи вокруг, как на Рождетсвенском пиру! Разве не классно, Сириус?!»), когда им навстречу вышла знакомая высокая фигура с дурацкой тростью. 

— Люци! — воскликнула Рея и повисла у него на шее, отчего брови Сириуса удивленно поползли вверх. Конечно, он знал, что Малфой-старший — близкий друг министра Риддла, но что Рея в таких теплых отношениях с его сыном…

Но Малфой, кажется, был удивлен не меньше Сириуса: он пару раз неловко похлопал её по спине и скованно улыбнулся.

— Папа решил через тебя передать мне какой-то подарок? — восторженно спросила Рея, заглядывая Люциусу в лицо. 

— Эм… не совсем, Рея. Я здесь и правда по поручению господина министра. Конечно же. Но у меня срочное послание для мистера Форестера. 

— Да? — Рея грустно вздохнула. — Он уже должен был вернуться в Лондон. Если, конечно же, не задержался у директора Дамблдора. Хочешь, я провожу тебя? Мы же так давно не виделись.

— Боюсь, у меня совсем нет времени, дорогая Рея, — вернув себе самообладание, Люциус поцеловал ей руку и спешно двинулся в обратную сторону. — Но я непременно снова загляну на днях, обещаю!

Стоило Люциусу скрыться за поворотом, как Рея весело рассмеялась. 

— Обожаю его выражение лица, когда он думает, что пойман с поличным. Твоей кузине повезло: если Люци вдруг надумает ей изменить, она раскусит его на раз-два.

— А для чего он вообще приперся в Хогвартс?

— Купить у Снейпа всякие зелья, конечно, — Рея взглянула на Сириуса, как на нерадивого ребенка. — Все же знают, что он приторговывает своими экспериментальными и не совсем легальными зельями, зато делает качественнее и дешевле чем в Лютном. Интересно правда, что у него понадобилось Люциусу... 

Глаза Рея загорелись опасным, ехидным блеском, и Сириус горестно застонал:

— Мерлин, Рея, только не говори мне, что и с ними ты что-то рисуешь…

— Ну, — она застенчиво улыбнулась. — У меня есть незаконченный набросок. Я для этого и пыталась повнимательнее рассмотреть черты лица Люци.

Рея достала из сумки блокнот и раскрыла его на середине. Сириус подошел ближе, совсем не уверенный, что ему понравится то, что он увидит.

Снейп, голый, коленопреклоненный и в кожаном ошейнике, снизу вверх смотрел на длинноволосого мужчину, державшего над ним плетку. Что ж, уже удачно, что здесь никто никому не отсасывал — и даже вроде не пытался.

А надпись внизу картинки, сделанная убористым почерком Реи, видимо, должна была добавлять атмосферного настроения к рисунку.

«Черный лебедь склонился перед своим античным богом в благоговейном поклоне. Он был готов на все ради одного одобрительного слова...»

— Снейп? Лебедь? Да он скорее на каракатицу похож.

— Я знаю, что ты его не любишь, — беззаботно махнула рукой Рея, — да и правда: сейчас он больше похож на гадкого утёнка. Но мне нравится чувство юмора Северуса: едко и по делу. Не сохни он так по Лили, я бы, может, даже как-нибудь позвала его в Хогсмид. 

— Чего? — с расширенными от ужаса глазами спросил Сириус, до конца не зная, что его впечатлило больше: новость о влюбленности Нюниуса в Эванс или что хоть какой-то девчонке он может казаться интересным.

— Рея, не смей разрушать мою веру в человечество.

— Сириус-Сириус, — рассмеялась Рея и подмигнула ему. — Не знай я тебя так хорошо, подумала бы, что ты ревнуешь. Не меня, конечно, — Северуса.

***

— Ты проводишь слишком много времени с Реей, Бродяга, — доверительно начал Джеймс, когда Сириус плюхнулся на их обычный диван в гостиной Гриффиндора.

— Ну так у нас же еще неделя отработок, — пожал плечами Сириус. 

— Вдвоем, — выразительно добавил Джеймс. — И после них — тоже.

— Да-да, — серьезно закивал Питер, откладывая своё эссе и хитро прищурившись. — Но ты можешь все рассказать нам, Сириус. Мы поймем, обещаю.

— Да что вы оба имеете в виду?

— Они хотят сказать, Сириус, — не отрываясь от учебника, спокойно заговорил Ремус, — что если вы с Реей встречаетесь, то не надо прятаться. Мы будем рады, и Джеймс совсем не расстроен, что ты отхватил свою девушку мечты раньше, чем он завоевал Лили.

— Придурки, — закатил глаза Сириус. — Мы с Реей по-прежнему друзья, не надо пытаться вести со мной душеспасительные беседы!

— Ты уверен, Сириус? — пристально глядя ему в глаза, спросил Питер. — Ты стал другим в последнее время. 

Джеймс согласно тряхнул головой, и только Ремус оставался невозмутимым. 

— Да что вы говорите со мной, как ревнивые жены! — рыкнул Сириус. — Нет у вас повода, мое сердце принадлежит только вам. 

На беду и от возмущения он определенно сказал это так громко, что слышно было в самых укромных уголках гостиной. Однокурсники уставились на них с неподдельным интересом, Рея, поймав его взгляд, с вдохновенной настойчивостью бросилась что-то записывать в свой блокнот, а Ремус удивленно приподнял бровь и, как ни в чем не бывало, произнес:

— Кажется, тебе надо немного отдохнуть, Сириус. 

— Сам знаю, — буркнул он и быстро направился в сторону их комнаты. 

Тоже придумали, три переживающих болвана. Встречайся он с Реей — так и сказал бы им, какой смысл скрывать этот факт? Ладно , вздумай Рем или Питер сохнуть по ней — одно дело… 

А вот картинки неприличного содержания за ее авторством никто бы не понял. А уж что Сириус, находясь в хорошем настроении, мог подбросить ей пару сюжетов — тем более.

***

— Еще позавчера вечером после своей тирады в гостиной я ожидал увидеть что-то подобное, — нервно хмыкнув, сказал Сириус, стараясь смотреть только на верхнюю половину картинки. — Но душевая?.. Риддл, это же банально.

— Тебе только душевая не нравится? — покусывая кончик карандаша, взволнованно спросила она. — Мне вот кажется, что еще чего-то не хватает.

— Рея, ты серьезно у меня спрашиваешь, убедительно ли ты нарисовала, как мы с Джеем трахаемся после удачного квиддичного матча? Прости, я не могу дать тебе консультацию по удобству позы и правильности анатомии. И не из-за дружеских чувств, а ради справедливости позволю себе заметить: я не понимаю, почему на твоих рисунках член Джея кажется меньше, чем член Нюниуса.

— А насколько он должен быть меньше? — лукавым тоном спросила Рея, и Сириус уже хотел ответить, что хорошо, если размер Нюниуса достигает пары дюймов, но замер на полуслове и чертыхнулся.

— Провокаторша.

— Ну, прости, — хихикнула она. 

— А с чего ты-то сама так уверена в том, какой член у Нюниуса? — наклонившись к ней поближе, заговорщицки спросил Сириус. — Возможно, мы чего-то не знаем, и вы ходили с ним в Хогсмид, нашли укромное местечко, и он резко сорвал с себя одежду, пытаясь поразить своим единственным достоинством? Или это был наш павлин Люци?.. Хотя нет, в его стиле была бы кровать с роскошным балдахином и павлиньи перья вместо лепестков роз. 

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — Рея подпрыгнула на стуле и возмущенно хлопнула его по руке. — Я всего лишь пользуюсь теорией, которую слышала от сестер. Мол, размер члена волшебника составляет половину длины его волшебной палочки. Реджина, конечно, говорила, что у некоторых он может достигать и целой… но наверное она врет.

— Ты поразительная девушка, Рея Риддл, — хохотнул Сириус. — Просто поразительная. 

— А ты поразительный идиот, — смущенно фыркнула Рея и потрясла перед ним рисунком. — Я пытаюсь серьезно с тобой поговорить. Мне обычно все нравится, и в набросках чувствуется и атмосфера, и жизнь. А тут… я целую ночь потратила, а вы все равно получились словно деревянные. И то же самое вышло и с Ремусом, да и с Питером тоже.

Рея пролистала перед ним блокнот, и Сириус понял, что больше никогда не сможет готовиться к экзаменам в библиотеке, где на рисунке Ремус ему самозабвенно отсасывал за своим любимым столом. И точно никогда не сядет рядом с Питером на диван в гостиной Гриффиндора.

— Не понимаю, что не нравится тебе, но я не знаю, как теперь смотреть в глаза своим друзьям, — сглотнул Сириус. 

— Но оно не получается реалистичным, Сириус! Я же художник, я чувствую такие вещи.

— Тогда, может, тебе нарисовать нас сразу вчетвером? — издевательским тоном спросил он, но, по тому, как глаза Реи вновь загорелись лукавым блеском, понял, что сделал это очень и очень зря.

***

— Как ты назвала ЭТО, прости пожалуйста? — зажмурившись, спросил Сириус. — ПАРОВОЗИК? Спасибо, Рея, кажется теперь у меня начнется боязнь поездов. Надо спросить у Ремуса, есть ли у этого термина какое-то заумное название. Хотя нет, не надо — я теперь, кажется, заговорю с ним только после выпускного.

— Я рада, что ты впечатлился… но мне все равно кажется, что здесь что-то не то, — пробормотала Рея, с медитативным видом штрихуя один из членов на рисунке. — Возможно, вы не подходите друг другу на энергетическом уровне, в отличие от людей с инициалами А и Г.

— Тогда, может, на этом и остановимся? — с надеждой спросил Сириус.

Но Рея решительно затрясла головой, и Сириус понял: его ждут очень тяжелые времена.

***

В следующие два вечера пострадали почти все старшекурсники мужского пола в Хогвартсе. Сириус в непристойной позе летел на метле с Томасом Макферленом, Роланд Гринграсс прижимал его к стене, крепко удерживая за член, а в очередном дурацком комиксе они с Люциусом спорили, кто из них должен держать «черного лебедя» Снейпа за ошейник.

Успокаивать себя Сириус мог только одним: скучно ему больше не было. А когда Джеймс по вечерам буравил его выжидающим взглядом, больше всего Сириус боялся услышать: «Я не могу жить без твоих объятий, Сириус...»

Рея Риддл определенно плохо на него влияла. 

— Дорогая, — кашлянул Сириус, откладывая изображение связанного себя с кляпом во рту и в обществе близнецов Прюэтт, — чисто для разнообразия ты не пробовала нарисовать меня… с девушкой? 

— С девушкой? — растерянно переспросила Рея.

— Ну… это не так страшно, знаешь ли. 

— Я не уверена, что получится… Девушки редко выходят у меня удачно и красиво, — она робко улыбнулась. — Постоянно что-то не то. Последнее, что мне самой понравилось, — рисунок дяди Тони и Эмми на их свадьбе.

Рея пролистала блокнот и положила его перед Сириусом на нужной странице. 

Эммелина Вэнс и Антонин Долохов не смотрели друг на друга, но в их сплетенных руках и позе виднелась настоящая жизнь и любовь. Сириус разглядывал изящный и точечный профиль Эммелины и думал, что она вышла даже красивее, чем в жизни. 

— А ты не думала, что дело в том, что тебе надо рисовать настоящие чувства? — Сириус постучал пальцем по рисунку. — Может, поэтому профессор Дамблдор и мистер Форестер у тебя получаются всегда разными, но атмосферными и реалистичными?

— И с кем же мне тогда нарисовать тебя? — хмыкнула Рея, весело болтая ногами на подоконнике, на котором они сидели последние полчаса.

— Как насчет девушки, от чьей безудержной фантазии я страдаю последние недели? — усмехнулся он и заправил за ухо упавшую на лицо Реи прядь волос. — Это совсем не сложно: он заключает ее в бережные объятия, наклоняется ближе и…

Рея тихо пискнула, а Сириус уже осторожно целовал её, понимая, что вполне может получить по башке. Но Рея снова удивила его, ответив на поцелуй и крепко обхватив руками за шею.

Наверное, они могли так сидеть и целоваться и несколько часов, потому что впервые с того злополучного занятия у мистера Форестера Сириус почувствовал себя нормальным человеком, правильно и здорово реагирующим на находящуюся рядом с ним девушку. 

— Я подумаю насчет рисунка, — лукаво улыбнулась Рея, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

— У меня, кстати, есть еще одна идея.

— Да неужели?

— Угу. Представляешь: Люциус жалуется директору Дамблдору, что обошел весь Хогвартс и никак не может найти мистера Форестера, но мы-то видим кусок его сюртука, выглядывающий из-под директорского стола…


End file.
